User blog:Hugorrr/my walkthrough
hello this is my walkthrough enjoy (WARNING: contains spoilers) chapter 1: cursed dolls 0: to start the game, click on mimi (however there's another way, if you click on the character profiles arrow too fast you get a secret character profile which resembles the gallery master) 1: click the fourth dot 2: you must guide your cursor through some straight line with a door at the end (similar to the maze) but be careful not to touch the walls & clicking at the door or else game over (from ellis & elusive)! after you walk through the straight line you find one that is moving from left to right, when it goes in the middle quickly walk to it once it goes in the middle again quickly walk to the exit then click on the door (cheating is allowed, you can zoom your screen a bit but using touchscreen on the door doesn't work) 3: click on the left door for code: 2648 but don't click on the right door because that will result in game over! 4: go back and click on the second dot & click the heart pop up 5: you must kill tamoru, all you have to do is: click on four secret walls, two of them are hints, one is a keypad you must enter & finally a button, there are 4 slots on the bottom of the hallway, which shows feet however they have letters in them, follow the two hints on the walls to get the code: DBDA, finally enter the code and tamoru will get sliced by spikes from the ceiling, now you can exit the hallway & take her blade (but before you do, press the red button to stop the spikes or else death happens) 6: you must reach the end of another corridor, however on the third time, a keycard will drop from the ceiling which has the code: right left down down up, however on the fourth time, the real corridor begins: you have to kill the no mask kuchisake onna to proceed, at random times, ellis will appears & a boo sound can be heard, at the end, the corridor turns red & words appeared saying "cursed" everywhere 7: you are in a minigame that's like whack-a-mole but with japanese dolls, to start the game click on the doll in the middle, you have to slice 15 dolls in order to proceed, if failed, you'll die, once you complete it, you get a congratlutions screen, then click the link 8: you're in the gallery, or so you thought, however turns out you're be pranked by thousands of weird face monsters, click on the chest of one of them and click on it 9: enter the code 2648 in the boc to get another one: 4527 10: go back & click the eye popup, then once you're in here, click the eyes again CHAPTER 2: ONE HUNDRED FEET ROUTE 11: there's a youtube video in it, however watching it a ghost girl will pop out and break your screen, click on the cracks on your screen 12: (japanese) yukan no shonen would help you, giving you the password while dancing, the password is: あなたのうしろにいる (english) yukan no shonen would help you, giving you the password with red cards (pay attention to them), the password is: 159422893159 13: an jumpscare happens and then the door appears 14: pop all the eyeballs then proceed (if not, and opening the door you'll be jumpscared) 15: you must pop all the distorted faces without them reviving themselfs 16: click on the door between the weird faces to proceed 17: clicking on the door in the random images hallway takes to random pages you must get into the correct one 18: turn off the lights, open the door and proceed 19: enter the code:4527 & proceed 20: scroll down to the middle of the right you will spot another code: yellow, green, black, red, purple & pink 18.1: if you click on the poster in the japanese room, you find yourself in a room with more distored faces again you must pop all them fast, once it's done, the door appears but becomes blocked by another floating face 18.2: you have to face a battle in a rock paper scissors style, the face dies and you can get in the door 18.3: yukai appears with a jumpscare when you first enter, on the floor there is the first half of a code featuring color pupils Chapter 3: Zombie Woman Route 21: go back and click on the first dot, once you are in there, click on the first elizabeth on the top 22: in the page, there are two dark red ext that are clickable, click on the correct one 23: enter the code: yellow green black red purple & pink then proceed 24: guess the password in jan ken pon style with yukan, depending on his reaction then proceed 25: you can click on both sides, each leading a painting, however one of them has a shotgun, obtain the gun & shoot the zombie woman, then proceed 21.1: if you click on the fifth elizabeth, you're in a area with a clown, opening the curtain of it there would be nothing (however opening it 5 times, another jumpscare happens), there is a keypad as well, enter the code: right left down down up, then open the curtain and proceed 21.2: you in the clown theater, there is a dot however clicking it there would be a fake popup, trying to close it, pieyama appears 21.3: you then battle him, again in rock paper scissor style, if you win, you can proceed 21.4: yukai appears again, there is the second half of the pupil code Chapter 4: Stairway route 26: the game pretends that the page doesn't exist, but then 404-san appears and you need to kill her to proceed 27: you're in a dark maze, you need to follow the arrows both east west & north, but watch out for young sochi as you need to shoot him to survive 28: move your cursor in every direction and ellis will appear you need to shoot her 3 times 29: you're in a staircase, you need to proceed by going down into the basement, but watch out for elusive and the zombie woman (now a ghost) you need to shoot them as well, but don't kill the little girl or else you'll be trapped in the staircase 30: once you reach the bottom, there is a cassette tape from a person who got lost in the website, she tells you the first half of the password: 412 before being interrupted by pieyama MK-2, take note of the note which translate all the chinese numbers then proceed chapter 5: Shadow's escape bathroom route + Deadly ride 31: you are now in the basement, on the left there is a door which requires the password, go to the right instead 32: there is a wall fill with eyes, once you're in there a shadow like figure appears and teleports you into a escape bathroom 33: once in here, sometimes two ghosts appear, here's the walkthrough: examine the poster then take the screwdriver examine the code in one of the stalls on the toilet paper: 7091 remove the mirror with the screwdriver, then enter the code and obtain the crowbar examine the board that's on one of the stalls, then remove it with the crowbar and obtain the sheep key open the door with the key, and proceed 34: once you escaped, you're being chased by a giant noh mask with spikes, follow the arrows in the correct order while avoiding ghosts to survive: left left right right left again exit after escaping it through a warp, you brought into the same room with the eyes, enter the colors of the pupil shown in the notes you found earlier, once you do that, a shrine is seen, click on the door of the shrine for a hand with the second half of the code: 559 go back and enter the code: 412559 then proceed 35: once you get on the mine cart, the trolley game begins. shoot 2 monsters & boxes that appear on your way and proceed chapter 6: Near the end 36: you're in the manager's altar (that has a keypad), do not go right because it's guarded by the shadow, instead go left 37: there is a door but first you need to push some buttons on the left, if they are incorrect, a floating head appears, here's the correct order: 312, 231, then obtain the amulet and proceed 38: it's like the kill-a-doll minigame from before but it's much more difficult, you have to slice 25 dolls (for those who can't beat it, the amulet decreases the number of dolls to kill), to start the game, click the blue face dol after the game, a boss battle happens, you need to defeat a giant doll 300 times in 40 seconds (or 150 seconds thanks to the amulet), sometimes, pieyama mk-2 appears but disappears after hitting it 5 times, after you defeated the doll, you can proceed 39: yukie appears for the last time, on the floor is a drawing that represents the code: sun star cloud cloud, go back and enter it for a sword, then go right after defeated a ghost 30: use the sword to kill the shadow and proceed 31: click on the door to proceed, however if it's impossible to you, defeat the eye daddy, in a battle of rock paper scissors, after that, take his eye and fuse it with your sword then proceed ChAPtEr 7: ThE eNd 32: fight the final boss, pieyama god, you must kill 3 of his eye minions within 10 seconds, then attack him, you can use your MIGHTY SWORD attack after many hits, however if run out of time, it's pieyama turn and you need to press the button to survive, after that, the path opens up, and proceed this is the final code: 26 yellow blue 59 thank you and good luck :) Category:Blog posts